sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Arissa Kiiko
Arissa Kiiko is the former master and commander of the CCRV Kolier. Currently she is a mercenary for hire operating the Violent Spark. Biography An unusual pair to say the least, but not the strangest pair would fall in love and produce a single daughter. A Royal Guard, dispatched to serve as protector one of Emperor Palpatine's favorite Moffs, would meet and have a short but torrid affair with a Firrerreon refugee. After his tour was over, the Guard was retired from active service. The man took his infant daughter and would return to Thyrsus, where Arissa would be brought up steeped in the Echani culture. A Royal Guard never truly retires however, and with the death of the Emperor in the skies over Endor, Arissa’s father would return to service. Thus he left behind the fifteen year old girl, in the care of her uncle. What would become of him remains unknown even now, though Arissa would follow her father in Imperial service in search of answers. The Empire was in a state of shock, and the recruiting floodgates would be open to those deemed less then ideal in the era of Palpatine. Basic Training was a breeze for the Echani warrior; a life time on Thyrsus had already blessed her with the physical conditioning and mental stamina that was required of an elite Imperial soldier. Immediately after boot camp, she was sent through Officer Candidate School (OCS). She graduated second in her class — a feat many thought impossible of a woman, much less a woman that was not fully human. After Graduation from OCS in 7 ABY as a 2nd lieutenant she was given command of scout platoon and would see action on numerous worlds. It wasn’t until 8 ABY her unit would see major action in the battle of Tatooine. It would come in a losing effort, but the action would earn a promotion to 1st lieutenant. As a scout she would be selected to attend sniper school and upon graduation she was returned to the line and placed under the command of a Major Larson Oi-Lan — an experienced commander who had seen action in some of the War's largest campaigns, Hoth and Endor. Arissa would command 3rd Platoon — an augmented scout platoon in a Special Missions Company consisting of four lances of scout troopers plus a Lieutenant and Sergeant Major, both with their own speeder bikes, for a total of 22 men. It would be under his tutelage the young woman would make her mark. In 10 ABY Arissa would disappear from the Imperial rolls. She would not resurface again until 14 ABY, no longer in the apparent service of the Empire as she was commanding the corvette Kolier — a ship for hire, engaging in such legal activities as cargo transport and escort duty to rumors of less than honest action such smuggling and even piracy. The Kolier would fall prey to an Imperial spot inspection and the ship would be impounded. Fortunately for Captain Kiiko, she would not be on board at the time, and only a fraction of the crew was arrested. True to their code however, they did not turn on the others. Arissa would commission the construction of the Violent Spark a much smaller craft, the RX4, would serve as her primary ship. She would use to continue working for the highest bidder. Jobs would range from simple transportation of goods and people, to mercenary work motivated by private gain without regard for political or ideological considerations. The Missing Years Arissa would be invited to join the Royal Guard, based on her background, training and field performance. She was a natural to the role, determined not only to make her father proud, but also to serve a more personal goal and find what happened to him. Completing the arduous training she would take her place among the elite. In 12 ABY her Guard Unit would be rotated to the front lines, as standard procedure of the time to keep the guardsmen and women in fighting shape. What should have been a routine operation to quell, a minor revolt on a slave world would lead to disaster. The Royal Guard unit was sent in on a nighttime operation. Breaching the Rebel compound, Arissa sensed something was wrong, but before she could raise a warning and explosion ripped through the ranks. The rebels were tipped off, to the man, the Royal guards were slaughtered. The only one to make it out was Arissa, they had been betrayed. Returning to the landing zone, she found the Imperial outpost abandoned. Alone, injured, and on a hostile moon, she felt the person had betrayed her must be in service of the Empire, or had access to Imperial databases. She couldn’t return until she had proof. It would be this knowledge that would lead her down a twisted path of deceit, betrayal, and ultimately revenge. Stripping off any remnants of her Imperial uniform, she would escape the planetoid by stowing aboard an outgoing freighter. Her wounds were extensive and she would have died in the cargo hull had the ship not been raided by a pirate cruiser The Claw. Found among the crates, she was nursed back to health and indentured to the ships Captain, a rowdy Corellian named Jonick Polic. Captain Polic had been a Jedi Initiate, he was never selected to be a Padawan because he could not let go of his life outside of the Jedi Order, so he left. His training was very limited however he could sense the force within Arissa but not the strength. Through her service she could gain her freedom, in turn he would teach her the limits of the force as he knew them. It would be more dangerous than he would ever know. Polic’s background was largely unknown; his crew marked the man as "penitent obsessive", unable to forgive himself for past indiscretions. After a year in the man’s service he refused to release her from his retinue, a mistake that would cost him his life. After a year of being taught the basics of the force, but limited by Polic’s limited knowledge of the force, she would repay him by plunging a vibro-blade into his chest. She could no longer be held back and would dump his body out of the airlock before taking The Claw’s sister ship, the Kolier and strike out on her own, back on the hunt for her betrayer. Age of the Nightsister Her quest would take her to the far reaches of known space. It was inn a dive bar on a nothing world that Arissa heard the legend of a cursed world from which people never return or are driven mad. Only the very brave or extremely foolish would even venture to this place, in the hope of finding treasures of unimaginable power. Arissa persuaded a decrepit old smuggler to lead her to this planet. What she finds is a desolate world not found in any of the Imperial star charts. As soon as her ship enters orbit a transmission dating back to the fall of the Republic is picked up by her ships computer, however it is in an unknown language and her system can only decipher a few words of warning. Landing on the planet, her rudimentary connection to the living force brought her to an ancient temple. The interior walls of the hallways of the temple were decorated with elaborately painted murals. The scenes depict armor clad women fighting robed men wielding lightsabers. The women notably had their faces painted, and their hair was decorated with beads, bones, and feathers. There are many more that show daily life scenes and farming with the temple off in the background. The hallways opened up into a vast open chamber, bereft of the chill of the connecting passageways. In the center of the room, on top of a raise circular dais, an ancient looking alter became the focal point of the entire structure. Reaching the dais, Arissa stepped up and bushed off the altar to read the words etched into the stone. As she spoke, she had no idea she was invoking a dark ritual. Had a man spoken the words, it would have sprung some ancient trap, however a feminine presence caused something else to happen. The altar split apart revealing an ancient holocron filled with the spirit of the Nightsister Priestess. Her teachings would become the backbone of Arissa’s connection with the force, building on the limited ability as already had. This is something she would keep hidden from everyone. Awards Award Nominations * 2008 MUSHYs Best Supporting Actress * 2008 MUSHYs Best Costume Award Wins * 2008 MUSHYs Best Supporting Actress Kiiko, Arissa Kiiko, Arissa Kiiko, Arissa Kiiko, Arissa